


Heroes

by five2ndrule



Series: Halloween 2018 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, Happy Halloween!, No baddies., cute and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five2ndrule/pseuds/five2ndrule
Summary: The Scarlet Witch makes a new friend on her way to the book store.I wanted to do some Halloween themed stories, so, I'm aiming for this one and one more.(A trick and a treat, if you will.)This one is the sweet one, and although Wanda and Nat's relationship is not the main focus of it, they're still cute together and I enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys enjoy it too. :)





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This all just kinda popped into my head while I was trying to work on the other Halloween story, so, I just went with it. :)
> 
> And yes, I know I'm supposed to be working on a completely different story, but, that one doesn't have a holiday time limit and I'm not really in a hurry for it to end, either. lol I'll get back to it when these are done. Pinky swear.
> 
> Also, the red button thing is just something I assume every Avenger has. Something they can press and alert all other members of the team of potential danger. It just makes sense, really. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the heroes this story is based around or anything in their inventory, armory or world.  
> I'm just using them for some light entertainment and will put them back shortly.

* * *

 

“I will be fine.” The brunette reassured her girlfriend through her earpiece, keeping her hands in the pockets of her green jacket and making her way around the edge of the park on her way to the bookstore. Sure, she could just download any book she wanted at home, on her laptop or on one of Natasha’s many, many devices, but, there was just something about holding a book in your hands, the feel and smell of them that you just couldn’t get with a handheld device. It always made the trip well worth the long walk from the facility.

 

“I could’ve just dropped you off.” Natasha said, her breath heavy as she hit the punching bag a few more times. “It’s not like there’s much going on today besides the party.” There was a slight pause and then dull thumps as she kicked her imaginary opponent. “Who would’ve picked Stark for such a Halloween fanatic?” She heard the former assassin chuckle.

 

“I still do not understand the American obsession with this holiday.” Wanda shook her head. “Pretending to be someone else and receiving sweets from strangers...It sounds ...” She searched for the right word."...Unsafe."

 

“Our whole lives are unsafe, babe.” The redhead reasoned. “Tonight is more about fun, you know? Kids getting to dress up as their heroes and fill up on candy.” She could hear the smile in her girlfriend's voice as she explained it all once again, and although she knew she would never quite get it herself, she also knew how much The Russian loved the holiday, and secretly loved getting to interact with all the excited children running about.

 

“I guess so.” The younger woman sighed, changing sides of the sidewalk so a group of loud, early celebrators could go by. “Are you going to dress up?” She watched as they yelled and pushed each other about.

 

“Never.” The Black Widow stated. “I do enough of that every other day of the year.”

 

“This is true.” The brunette nodded. “I do not really see the point, either. We are always…” She trailed off as something pulled her forward, her powers reacting to something nearby and pulling her in that direction. “I will call you back.” She said, searching the area until the source of the panicked feelings came into view, a small girl sitting by herself on a nearby bench, alone and visibly upset.

 

“Everything okay?” She heard her girlfriend switch into work mode. “I can be there in five.”

 

“Everything is fine, babe.” The witch smiled. “I will red button if anything comes up.”

 

“Roger that.” Natasha replied. “Be safe. Love you.”

 

“Love you.” Wanda clicked her phone to end the call as she made her way closer to the girl. She looked around to see if anyone was paying any attention to the kid, if maybe her parents or someone was close by keeping an eye on her, but, finding no one even looking in their direction, she took another small step forward. “Are you okay?” She asked softly, trying her best not to frighten the child as she crouched down to be closer to eye level.

 

“I’m not ‘posed to talk to strangers.” The girl sniffed through her tears as she wiped them on her shirt. “Miss Colbert said.”

 

“That is very good advice.” Wanda nodded. “But, I promise I am not going to hurt you.” She brought her hand out only to stop short, unsure if she should actually touch the poor, frightened kid. She tried to come up with something, anything to show she wasn’t someone bad, that she was actually here to help, but she couldn’t really think of anything. “My name is Wanda.” She started, struggling to find what to say next but caught completely off guard as the girl’s head shot up and her reddened, drowned blue eyes went wide.

 

“You’re…” The child’s face broke into a huge grin. “You’re her!” She shouted, barely giving the witch any time to react before she found her arms suddenly filled with a very excited, blonde child. “I knew you’d find me!” The girl stayed close, with her arms still wrapped around the brunette’s neck as she leaned back slightly. “You’re prettier than you look on T.V.” She nodded, confirming this to herself and to the young woman as she moved to stand back on her own feet. “Jack is a big, fat liar.”

 

“Thank you.” Wanda wasn’t really sure where to start with all the information she was just given, so she just picked the simplest ones. “Who is Jack?”

 

“Just a dumb boy.” The girl made a face. “He said it’s all special effects and stuff. He said you’re not really that pretty and you’re not really a witch. But, I know you are!” She bounced back and forth on her toes. “You are and you found me!”

 

“I did.” The brunette smiled. “But, where are your parents?” She regretted the question as soon as she saw the girl’s face fall, feeling the wave of sadness thicken the air around them slightly as the blonde looked down.  “I am sorry.”

 

“Is’okay.” The girl mumbled, obviously used to the question by now and reminding the Sokovian of exactly how many times she had to answer that question herself. “Me and Jack live with Miss Colbert.” Her face brightened up a bit. “She takes care of all of us and she’s really nice.”

 

“She sounds wonderful.” Wanda smiled, standing and checking for anyone nearby once more. “Are you out here by yourself?”

 

“They didn’t believe me.” The blonde girl crossed her arms. “They said you weren’t real but you are!” She nodded a few times to herself. “You’re my favorite and I was on my way to see you, but your house is really far.” She sat back down with a huff and wiped her face again.

 

“You were on your way to the facility?” Wanda sat down on the bench beside her. “That is very far and dangerous.”

 

“But, I know they’re wrong!” The child sighed, trying her best to emphasize the importance of her quest. “They don’t believe in you.” Her voice lowered in defeat as she fiddled with her the ends of her sleeves, a fresh batch of tears already threatening to come to the surface.

 

“But, you believe in me, yes?” The brunette smiled as the blonde looked up at her and nodded very seriously. “Then that is enough.”

 

“Really?” The girl’s face lit back up before her brows fused. “But, what about what they said?”

 

“Not everyone is always going to believe in you.” Wanda put her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “But, there will always be someone who does.” She thought of her amazing, red haired girlfriend and smiled. “And that is more than enough.” She watched as the kid nodded a few times, repeating it once out loud to herself and her hero. “Yes. Now, does Miss Colbert know you are out here all by yourself?”

 

“Not really.” The girl looked down, solidifying the answer as ‘no’. “I left before everyone got up.”

 

“Then, maybe it is time we get you back home.” The brunette nodded as she stood, holding out her hand and smiling as the girl happily took it.

 

“Okay.” The girl shrugged as she started them off into the right direction. “Hey, Wanda?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Since you’re a real witch, does that mean you already know my name?” The child looked up at her with eyes full of wonder, her mind repeating the name over and over again just wishing for her to be right and for her hero to be everything she knew she was.

 

“Of course.” Wanda smiled. “Matilda.”

 

“I knew it!” Matilda laughed as she did a little victory dance, making sure to never once let go of her favorite Avengers hand as they made their way through the morning crowds back toward the girl’s home.

 

* * *

 

The other kids were already in school by the time they made it back to Matilda’s house, a worried Miss Colbert staying on the phone with them as soon as Wanda called to say they were on their way and still pacing nervously back and forth in the front yard as they approached, her face painted in tears and joy as she ran toward them and picked the now found child up in a bear hug, all at once relieved and scolding as Matilda explained her morning adventure in detail and excitedly introduced her keeper to her hero. They said their hellos and then both took one of the blonde’s hands, bringing her inside the house and sitting her down for a long talk about the dangers and consequences of her earlier actions, Wanda taking a backseat as the enforcer and simply nodding along for the most part as Miss Colbert talked as calmly as she could, but stepping in when it seemed to be too much for the other woman and keeping them on track.

 

All in all, it was a good talk and by the time Natasha pulled up a while later to take her girlfriend back to the facility, Wanda had already made her mind up about a few things.

 

“I will explain on the way home.” Wanda replied to the redhead’s raised eyebrow as she opened the car door to get in. “It is a long story.”

 

“Okay?” Natasha nodded, still more than a little confused as she watched the brunette wave to the little girl in the window one last time. Shaking her head, she changed gears and pulled away from the curb. “Whenever you’re ready.”

 

“There is something I need to do, first.” The younger woman said as she pulled out her phone and hit call before turning back toward her girlfriend. “You feel like skipping the party tonight?” Her eyebrows raised as she waited for the person on the other side of the phone to answer.

 

“Sure.” The redhead smiled, already 100% invested in whatever idea the witch was currently brewing. “What’s the plan?” She nodded along as the brunette started to explain everything to her and the person on the phone, laying out the details and taking suggestions as they headed back to Avengers headquarters.

 

* * *

 

“She’s real!” The little blonde huffed as she plopped herself down halfway up the staircase. “She’s real and she found me!” She took a second to straighten out her self made Halloween costume before resting her chin in her hand. It didn’t matter what they thought anyway, that’s what Wanda had said, right? Because she believed. She believed and that was enough.

 

“Matilda, you have a visitor!” Miss Colbert’s voice rang out from the front of the house, making her scramble to get there as soon as she could, because maybe, just maybe, it meant that…

 

“Wanda!” The blonde became a small human torpedo, launching herself and being caught by her favorite hero who simply laughed and hugged her tight. “You’re here!” She bounced as best she could. “And you’re wearing…” Her eyes went wide as she ran her fingers over the collar of the brunette’s long leather trench coat. Her hero was real and she was here. She was here and she was dressed in her actual Scarlet Witch suit. It was almost too much for her little blown mind to handle.

 

“Matilda.” Wanda smiled, letting the kid take her time as she marveled at The Witch’s long sleeve and finger less glove. “We just wanted to make sure you are doing okay and staying out of trouble.” She looked up to share a smile with the child’s keeper. “Miss Colbert said we could stop by.”

 

“We?” Matilda perked up and looked over the brunette’s shoulder, just to have her jaw drop as she was met face to face with the actual Black Widow.

 

“Hey.” Natasha wiggled her fingers in hello, grinning as the kid’s eyes went wide and she ducked down to hide her face in Wanda’s hair. “Cute kid.”

 

“You’re all real.” Matilda whispered in wonder, making her hero nod as she put her down so she could greet the redhead.

 

“Nice to meet you.” The Russian leaned down with her hand out. “I’m Natasha.” She shook the still starstruck girl’s hand and nudged the Witch. “She’s dressed as you. Adorable.” She smiled at the girl’s black dress and little red jacket and leaned close. “That is a great costume. You definitely picked the best one.” The redhead winked at the now grinning blonde and smirked at her girlfriend before standing back up and going outside for her abandoned, overflowing bucket. “Now, who wants candy?” She asked, moving into the house and attracting the attention of the rest of the kids, all wide eyed and excited as they spotted the heroes.

 

“You like my costume, Wanda?” Matilda asked, looking down and scuffing the toes of her worn tennis shoes on the carpet, her unsure voice hard to hear now that the others were all rushing to greet Natasha all at once in the living room. “Miss Colbert helped me make the dress.”

 

“It is perfect.” The brunette smiled, making the appropriate ooo’s and awe’s required as her biggest fan showed her all the pockets and such. “But, maybe it could use one more thing.” Wanda nodded as she reached up to undo her necklace before bringing it down to close behind the blonde’s neck. “There. Now it is like looking in a mirror.” She smiled as she once again found her arms full of hugs and appreciation, a chorus of thank you’s following them as she picked up Matilda and moved them both toward the now crowded couch as everyone tried to sit as close as humanly possible to the redhead who was currently telling a G-rated version of their last big battle, leaving out most of what Natasha would call ‘the fun parts’ and holding every single person in the room captive with her words until there was a soft knock on the door frame.

 

“Hey, you guys got room for one more?” Steve smiled his best Cap smile as he removed his helmet and stepped inside, his own suit as pressed and pristine as ever as most of the redhead’s audience screamed and ran toward the first Avenger, leaving just The Widow, The Witch, and her biggest fan on the couch to shrug and go back to eating candy.

 

“See? I knew that was going to happen.” Natasha smirked as she unwrapped a sucker and leaned back against the large armrest before popping it in her mouth. “That’s why I made him come in last.” She shook her head and looked back at the child still in her girlfriend’s lap. “You gonna go say hi?”

 

“No, I think we are good.” Wanda smiled, keeping her tone low as to not stir the now half asleep blonde curled up against her. “I think we are just fine.” She shared a smile with her love as she continued to gently rock back and forth, keeping the girl who believes safe and sound in her hero’s arms.

 

* * *

 

“I am glad we went today.” The brunette sighed happily from her place cuddled up with her girlfriend in their large bed. “It meant a lot to me.” She kissed the bare skin of the redhead’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course.” Natasha smiled, placing a kiss against the witch’s temple. “The kids were great. They loved Steve.”

 

“They loved you, too.” Wanda pointed out.

 

“Oh, sure.” The Russian nodded. “I’m just not used to all that positive attention, you know?.” She shrugged. “I’m usually damage control.”

 

“I know, baby.” The brunette snuggled closer. “I just wanted to do something nice for them. Children need things to believe in.” Her tone lowered. “It is what got me and Pietro through, after…” She trailed off slightly, briefly looking off into the distance but shifting into a large smile as she was pulled tighter into the redhead’s arms.

 

“Yeah.” Natasha kissed the top of her head. “I’m glad we went, too.” The Sokovian felt her smile against her skin.

 

They sat in the silence for a few moments, both deep in their own thoughts as they tried to come up with a way to say what they were both now unknowingly thinking simultaneously.

 

“Natasha?” Wanda started slow, not sure exactly how to ask such a question.

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“What do you think about adoption?” The witch lifted herself so they could be eye to eye, surprised to find her girlfriend already grinning from ear to ear.

 

“You read my mind.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY (SWEET) HALLOWEEN, EVERYBODY!!!
> 
> I realize parts of this may be a little rushed, but I was trying to keep it a relatively short story so cuts had to be made, but I hope it didn't mess anything up too bad, and honestly, I know next to nothing about the actual process of adoption, but I think it is freaking amazing and I'm all for it. All children deserve love. 
> 
> I'll try and post the first part of the second, non-related, Halloween story soon. :)
> 
> Thoughts and comments are welcome, as always, and I am always grateful to you guys for taking the time out to read all these words my brain mashes together, so, Thank you and I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
